AOT: Advanced Warefare
by FangRide15
Summary: Not at all like Call of Duty. Just a title. Eren is a sergeant in the Survey Corps in a post apocalyptic wasteland of a world. They fight against robotic organisms known to them as "Titans." Will they survive until the last Titan falls, or will the Titans slaughter the remaining humans? Rated M for graphic violence, language, and crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone willing to read this story! Welcome to my first **Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Let's get started!****

_Chapter 1_

"Get down!" Eren pushed Armin behind a wall just a Class M15 Titan started shooting at them. Eren fires back from his cover, knowing he's not going to do much damage shooting the titan in the face.

"We need to get behind it!" Armin shouted.

"Yeah, no shit!" Eren shouted back. "Where the hell's Mikasa!"

"No clue! Let's try taking this down ourselves!"

"Alright, throwing EMP!" Eren pushed a button on an EMP grenade and tossed it at the Titan's "face." The EMP sends a shockwave through the giant robot, deactivating it for a short time. "Hurry! We'll be screwed if this thing comes back online!" The men rushed behind the Titan and start shooting at it's weak spot: two hydraulic pistons powering the robot. The pistons spark and break and the machine groans and falls in front of them. Eren wipes the sweat off of his forehead.

"I hope that wasn't your last EMP." said Armin.

Eren checks his belt. "No." he said. "Got two left. What about you?"

"Five. Hadn't gotten a chance to use them yet."

"You shouldn't have to. You're a marksman."

Armin shifted the sniper rifle onto his shoulder. "Yeah, but I find myself in the field more than often."

"I hear ya. Let's go find base."

_15 minutes and 2 titans later..._

"Where have you two been?" asked Ymir as soon as the men walked into Fort Rose.

"We were checking out that old compound over by the water tower Annie saw earlier." said Armin, walking away from Ymir and Eren over to Annie, who was setting up her sniper rifle.

"I swear," said Ymir. "You can cut the romantic tension between those two with a knife."

"I'll have to agree with you on that." said Eren, watching Armin and Annie talk.

"Oh, by the way, Mikasa's looking for you. She's with Krista." Ymir pointed to the medic's bay.

"Ok, thanks." Eren started walking over to the bay when he heard a commotion coming from behind him.

"Get him to the med bay!" shouted a stern voice. Eren turned around and saw Jean, a man in his squadron, on a gurney heading towards the bay. He was covered in large gashes and blood. Eren rushed over to the bay as soon as the medics got Jean on a table.

"What the hell happened?" Eren asked Marco, Jean's partner.

"Titans ambushed our recon team." Marco replied. "We were the only one's who got out. I saw Thomas use a jump pack to get away, but I'm not sure."

"Jesus Christ, where's Krista when you need her?"

"Right here." a small voice replied. Krista walked up to Jean and gave him a shot in his arm. Jean immediately passed out and Krista went to work stitching him up. "I'm gonna run out of supplies soon if this keeps up. Ymir should've went with you guys."

"I'll admit that Ymir is pretty handy with an MG," said Marco. "But I don't think even she would've escaped those Titans."

"What class were they?" asked Eren.

"20 or 25. They were armed with rockets and plasma blades." Marco reported.

"Wait. They were armed with that kind of hardware?" Eren rubbed his head in frustration.

"I'm afraid so."

"There you are." Mikasa appeared next to Eren and Marco, causing Marco to jump. "How was the recon?"

"Encountered three Titans, but that compound might be usable. With the right protection, of course." Eren reported to his commanding officer/girlfriend.

"Is Armin alright? I know he's not used to field work."

"He's fine. He's over by Annie."

"Thanks." Mikasa tightened the red scarf around her neck. "Good work, Sergeant. Corporal Marco, I want you to report to Captain Levi and tell him what happened."

"Yes, Major Ackerman." Marco saluted and walked off.

"Hey, Mikasa." Eren grabbed her sleeve before she went to find Armin. "We have a problem."

"And that problem is?" Mikasa asked.

"Someone's upgrading the Titans. Marco said the one's he encountered had rockets and plasma blades."

"Last time I checked, we were the only one's who had that kind of hardware." Mikasa thought aloud.

"Exactly."

"Alright, I'll tell Levi about this. You go rest up for the next recon mission." Mikasa kissed his cheek before heading off.

Eren walked into the weapons depot to drop of his MG before heading to bed. The mechanics, Sasha Braus and Connie Springer, were arguing as usual.

"No!" yelled Sasha. "The 50 caliber rounds go over there and rockets go over here!"

"The rockets won't fit over there!" Connie yelled back at his partner. "That's why I put the rounds over there!"

"Enough already!" Eren yelled over the two. "I swear you two argue like and old married couple."

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" they both yelled at Eren.

"I get that. Anyway, here." Eren handed Sasha his machine gun.

"Rough day out there?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." said Eren. "The Titan's are being upgraded. Marco said that they were equipped with plasma blades and rockets."

"Jesus. Well, I guess we have to upgrade our arsenal as well."

"Good." said Connie. "I've got some ideas."

"I'll let you two get to work." Eren said, walking to the bunk room which he, Armin, Reiner and Bertholdt shared. Reiner and Bert weren't there most of the time, so Eren thought he would have a quiet place to think and quiet possibly sleep. When Eren opened the door, he found the two men in their bunks, snoring loudly. "Great. There goes my sleep." Eren mumbled. He climbed onto his bunk and laid down. _"Who could be upgrading the Titans?" _Eren thought. He eventually found sleep, which was surprising to him.

**Who could be upgrading the Titans? I guess we'll have to find out later in the story, huh? I hope you guys enjoyed and if you did, please follow and favorite. Review if you have some ideas or you notice something wrong. See you on the flip side! Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another exciting chapter of AOT: Advanced Warfare! As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Let's continue!**

Chapter 2

"Yo! Jeager, wake up!" Strong arms shook shook Eren awake. His arms lashed out and grabbed a handful of shirt of the person who woke him. Eren was not very happy. Eren opened his eyes to see Reiner with an almost terrified look on his face. "Chill, man!"

"Sorry." said Eren, letting go of Reiner's shirt. "Just not a morning person."

"More like you're not a night person." said Reiner. "It's nine PM."

"Then why in the hell did you wake me?"

"Captain Levi wants everyone up." Reiner said as he was walking out of the room. "We're taking that compound you guys found."

_10 minutes later..._

"Why in the hell are we taking the compound now?" Sasha yawned as she complained. "We don't even know what kind of materials we need for defenses."

"Stop complaining, Sasha." said Eren. "I'm pretty sure Captain Clean Freak will fill you in." Eren was right to call Levi a clean freak. The captain spent most of his time sprucing up Fort Rose and re-enforce the defences. Eren sometimes wondered how Levi even got the rank as Captain.

Every soldier, that wasn't injured or asleep, walked into the deployment room, where Levi and his squadron were gearing up in jump packs, MGs, and plasma blades. "Alright, listen up." Levi shouted to the soldiers. "We have information thanks to our recon squads that there is another compound that has survived the Titan attacks. We are going to take it. Simple as that. Yes, there will be Titans everywhere. Yes, we will be risking our lives to take this compound. But, has that stopped us before?"

"NO, SIR!" shouted the soldiers.

"Now, because we also need to defend this compound," said Petra, Levi's second in command. "We will be taking two recon teams with us to clear the way. Once the path is clear enough to travel, we will contact back here and figure out things from there."

"104th and 107th recon teams!" shouted Eld, another one of Levi's men. "Gear up and prepare for deployment!"

"YES, SIR!" The recon teams rushed to their gear as the rest of the soldiers walked out of the room. Eren equipped his armor, helmet, and jump pack. He loaded his MG and waited for further instructions as were most of his squadron.

"You nervous about this, Krista?" he heard Ymir say.

"A little, but I'll be fine." said Krista.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Those two have been tip-toeing around each other ever since they met." he mumbled to himself.

"Hey." Armin and Annie appeared next to him. "You ready?" asked Armin.

"Yeah." said Eren. "Ready to put these metal douchbags out of commission."

After the recon squads were geared up, everyone piled into transport trucks further in the deployment room. Eren sat next to Mikasa and Reiner.

"Alright, Sasha." Mikasa shouted into the driver's window. "Hit it!"

"Hold on to your hats, ladies!" Sasha shouted back as she guned the engine and followed the truck containing the 107th and Levi's squad.

"Heads up!" yelled Connie, who was in the gunner/passenger's seat of the truck. "M5 Titans closing in!"

"What's their hardware?" asked Reiner.

"6 unarmed, 2 armed with heavy MGs"

"Shit. Lock and load people!" Reiner said to the squad. Everyone readied their weapons as the Titans closed in on the trucks. "Eat shit, bolt of brains!" Reiner fired his rocket launcher at one of the armed titans. It hits and the titan blows up automatically. Both trucks open fire with rockets and bullets, swiftly taking down the 8 titans.

"Connie, are we in the clear?" asked Armin.

"Yeah we- woah hang on a second!" Connie was quiet for a second. "Uh, we have a problem, guys."

"What?" asked Mikasa. Eren could hear fear in her voice.

"Unidentified threat incoming from our left!"

"Unidentified?" said Eren.

Before Connie could respond, a large explosion rocked the truck. Sasha swerved the truck before coming to a stop next to the other truck. "What the fuck is that!" Sasha screamed. Everyone looked where she was looking. Eren nearly fainted.

It was a Titan. That was at least 50 meters high.

"Holy shit." said Annie, the first words she's spoken all day.

"Everyone back in the trucks!" shouted Levi. The titan stepped forward and stomped on the truck before the 104th could get back in.

"Get out of here!" Mikasa shouted to the remaining truck. The truck sped out of sight, but Levi's squad leaped out of the truck.

"You guys are going to need a lot of help for this!" yelled Petra, drawing her plasma sword.

The titan seemed incredibly slow, but more titans were following it. "We can't take the big one, but we can-" Levi started to say, but the 50 meter titan turned around and ran away. "What the hell?"

"Contact!" yelled Armin. Throwing an EMP at a group of titans. It worked, but there were still more than both squads could handle.

"Fall back!" yelled Levi. "Find cover!" Both squads ran away from the titans using their jump packs. But, the titans were catching up. Finally find cover, the squads started to fight back. One person would throw and EMP and another would kill that titan. It was working, until the titans were getting to close. One titan nearly took off Krista's. It would have if Ymir didn't pull her away in time.

This lasted a while before the remaining titans were pushed back. Squad 104th suffered a few casualties including Franz, Mina, Tom and Nac.

"Burn the dead." said Levi. "Pay your respects, but make it quick." The 104th made quick work of building a pyre and laid their dead to rest. Hanna was a broken mess because of Franz's death, but Mikasa helped her away from the pyre before she got any ideas.

"107," Connie was trying to contact the remaining truck using a personal radio he took from Fort Rose. "This is 104. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, 104." said a voice over the line. "You guys alright? What the hell was that thing?

"We're fine, most of us anyway. As for what that was, I think we found the lead Titan."

"Jesus. Anyway, we found the compound. Is it all clear out there?"

"Looks like it. Send the truck back. We'll meet you on the road."

"Rog. 107 out."

Connie put the radio away. "Transport's on its way!" he shouted to the squads

"Good." said Levi. "Ackerman, Fort Rose isn't far away. Take your squad and head back. give the news."

"Yes, sir." said Mikasa.

**A 50 meter titan?! What the hell!? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you are new to this story, please follow and favorite. Also, review if you have any thoughts or ideas. As always, see you on the flip side! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another exciting chapter of AOT: Advanced Warfare! As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and let's get started!**

Chapter 3

The 104th recon unit hopped out of the truck when they arrived back at Fort Rose. "Make sure Captain Levi has everything he needs." said Sasha, loading a few boxes of materials into the truck. "If I have to walk my happy ass all the way over there, I won't be so happy anymore."

"Yes, ma'am." said the 107th soldier. He drove off when Sasha put the last box of materials in the back of the truck.

"Jesus Chirst," said Eren, stretching his arms behind his head. "What a night."

"I know." said Armin. "Giant titans and losing men. I hope Hannah can deal with Franz's death."

"Same here." Eren took off his helmet and threw it in his locker. "How many people have we lost?"

"In total?" said Annie, walking up to her locker, which was next to Eren's. "Around 2,000 last time I checked."

"Could you say that just a little more bluntly?"

"I could, but then I would be depressing myself." Annie gave an apologetic look to Eren before turning to Armin. "You coming to target pratice?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." said Armin. Annie walked off with Armin watching her leave.

"I hope you know that you're drooling, dude." said Eren. Armin snapped out of his trance before wiping his mouth and cursing under his breath. "Dude, you're acting like I was with Mikasa." said Eren.

"Before I finally forced you to tell her?" Armin shot back. Eren gave him a look before rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Eren!" Connie came into the room. "Could you test something for me?"

"Sure." Eren fist bumped Armin. "See ya bro."

"See ya." said Armin.

**Mikasa POV**

Mikasa walked into the mess hall of Wall Maria. Most of the soldiers there had noticed that she had walked in when the door. Mikasa walked to the other end of the room, where the memorial for their fallen brothers and sisters in arms was. It was decorated with pictures of the fallen and their dog tags, two silver wings on a chain. Mikasa reaches her hand in her pocket and takes out the dog tags of Franz, Mina, Tom, and Nac and placed them on the alter. "Did we lose more?" Mikasa heard a man's voice behind her. She turned and saw Corporal Mike Zacharias.

"I'm afraid so, Corporal." she said.

Mike picked up a mug and stood on a chair. He then shouted, "TO OUR FALLEN COMRADS!"

Every soldier, including Mikasa, stood up with their mugs and shouted, "TO OUR FALLEN COMRADS!"

After a little while of Mikasa getting the soldiers up to speed, she saw Eren walk into the mess hall. He eyes were wide, he had black marks on his face and clothes, and she thought she saw a bit of fire in his hair. He wobbled over to Mikasa's table and sat down. "What happened to you?" one soldier asked.

"Don't test anything for Connie right now." said Eren, patting his head to extinguish the flame. "They work for the sniper rifles, but not the MGs."

"He had you testing explosives, I take it?" asked Mikasa, trying hard not to laugh at her boyfriend. Eren nodded. "You should probably go to Krista about those burns, though." He nodded again and walked off.

When he was out of sight, Mikasa started to laugh along with the soldiers at her table. "Why does he always test things for Connie when he knows what's going to happen?" asked Sergeant First Class Hanji, one of the soldiers at the table. "What was it last time, the sticky EMP grenade?"

"He wouldn't stop twitching for a week." Mikasa snickered.

Connie's voice came on the intercom. "Incoming Titans! All hands prepare for combat!"

Every soldier rushed out of the mess hall and into the deployment room. "Hurry up and get into your combat gear!" yelled Mikasa. "Armin!"

"Right here, Major!" Armin rushed over with Annie.

"I want you and Annie to take up overwatch on top of the fort."

"Yes, Major!"

"Everyone else with me! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Mikasa lead the charge as the deployment doors opened.

It was utter chaos outside of the fort. There were titans everywhere blasting away at the soldiers outside, who were lead by Jean.

"Good to see you're back in the game!" Mikasa ran to cover next to Jean and Marco.

"Wouldn't miss a fight like this for anything!" said Jean, firing his rocket launcher.

The battle went on for a while. Multiple soldier died, but with the help of Connie's explosive bullets that Armin and Annie were using, they managed to hold back the titan onslaught. There was just one left...

"So," said Ymir. "Who's gonna have the honor of taking down the last one?"

"That one's mine!" said Eren.

"Oh hell no!" said Jean. "I'm taking that one out!"

"I don't think so, horse-face!"

"Oh for the love of God!" Krista came out of nowhere and snatched Jean's rocket launcher away from him. She aimed and fired at the Titan. "All you had to do was shoot the damn thing!" Jean and Eren back up a little, obviously scared of the little blonde.

"Uh, guys?" Marco said. "Look." They all turned to where Marco was looking. The Titan Krista shot at was still standing. And moving towards them.

"What the hell!?" said Eren. "Krista had a direct hit! That thing should be dead!"

"No way!" yelled Mikasa, as the Titan was now running towards them. "Fall back!"

The soldiers started running towards the fort. The soldiers at the fort were firing everything they had at the titan, but to no avail.

"Is this thing armored or something!?" yelled Jean.

"Get out of the way!" Eren pushed Mikasa out of the way of the rampaging Titan as it barreled through Fort Rose.

It was as if a bomb went off. Bodies and debris flew everywhere as the Titan completely demolished the fort. Mikasa looked up and saw the Titan coming back for them. Then, a barrage of MG bullets collided with the Titan's head, distracting from Mikasa. Mikasa looked for the shooter and her eyes widened when she found him.

It was Eren.

"Over here, you chrome plated son of a bitch!" Eren continued firing at the titan, guiding it towards him and away from everyone else.

"Eren, what the hell are you doing?!" Mikasa yelled. Eren didn't respond and just kept backing up and firing at the titan.

"Eren! Get back here!" Now everyone that was left in Eren's squad was yelling at him. He just kept backing up towards a cliff.

The titan lunged forward and Eren dodged last minute. The titan tripped and tumbled off the cliff, but not before grabbing the edge of the cliff. And Eren's leg.

"EREN!" Mikasa dropped her weapon and rushed over to him before anyone could stop her. She tried pulling him out from under the Titan's grasp, but to no avail. The place where the Titan had been holding began to break.

"Mikasa." groaned Eren. "Get away from here!"

"Not without you!" Mikasa kept pulling. The cliff broke even more, causing Mikasa to stumble. Before the cliff broke all the way, Armin came out of no where and pulled Mikasa away just in time. Eren and the Titan fell into the dark casem below.

Mikasa was completely speechless at the sight she just witnessed. She didn't even respond when Armin dragged her away from the cliff towards their squad.

**Armin POV**

"Jean!" Armin called Jean over to him. "Take Mikasa back inside."

"Where the hell's Eren?" asked Jean. Armin just shot him a look that told him to shut up about Eren.

"Krista, get whatever medical supplies you can find and tend to the wounded."

"Got it."

"Connie, you and Sasha get Levi on the radio."

"What do I tell him?" asked Connie.

Armin sighed. "Fort Rose is compromised."

**There you guys are! Hope you enjoyed! If you did, you know what to do. See you on the flip side. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to another exciting chapter of AOT: Advanced Warfare! I'm sorry for the wait. As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and let's get started!**

Chapter 4

Levi's squad jumped out of the truck as it stopped in front of the destruction that was Fort Rose. Blood and bodies laid everywhere along with the rubble. The remaining soldiers were tending to the wounded or burning the dead.

"Jesus Christ." said Petra, covering her mouth. "One titan did all of this?"

"This is unreal." said Eld.

"Just help the others however you can." said Levi, walking towards what was left of the fort. "I'm going to find Major Ackerman."

"Yes, Captain." the squad spread out among the destruction. As Levi passed the dead, silently honoring them, he saw multiple soldiers either wounded or broken. Trying to hold his disgust for all of the death and destruction this one titan caused, he attempted to find Major Ackerman.

**Petra POV**

Petra helped a soldier load another body on the pile to be burned. "Thank you, Lieutenant." said the soldier. "But, there's still more wounded than dead."

"We'll help out as much as we can, Private." said Petra. "Who's head medic here?"

"That would be Sergeant Lenz, LT. Last I saw her was over by the fort helping a friend." Petra thanked the soldier and went to go find Sergeant Lenz.

Walking towards the fort, she saw many wounded soldiers and so few medics. The blonde that looked like she was in charge was kneeling next to a soldier who's leg was missing, trying to light a lighter.

"Just hold on, Ymir." Petra heard the medic say as she walking up to her. "Son of bitch, work, you piece of shit!"

"Sergeant Lenz?" Petra asked. The blonde looked up at her, still trying to get a spark out of the lighter.

"Thank God." she said. "I need an extra pair of hands." She hands Petra a rag. "Take this and put pressure on the wound." Petra did was she told, getting a pained hiss from Ymir as she gently placed the rag on the stump. After a few more tries, Sergeant Lenz finally got the lighter lit. "Finally. Alright, remove the rag."

"What do you plan on doing, Sergeant?" asked Petra, removing the rag.

"I have to cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding." The sergeant then looked at Ymir. "I need you to try to bare with me. This is going to be very painful."

"It can't be any worse than it already is." groaned Ymir. "Have at it, Krista."

"Alright. Lieutenant, hold her leg up." Petra did as she was told as Krista began cauterizing the wound.

**Levi POV**

Levi had finally found Major Ackerman. She was sitting next to the cliff that many soldiers had told him that was where the Titan had fallen.

Along with Staff Sergeant Eren Yeager.

There where two other soldiers next to the Major and Levi could hear their conversation walking up to them.

"Jean, you're not helping."

"I'm sorry, but a casualty is a casualty. I understand that Eren was her boyfriend and all but-"

_WHAM! _Armin punched Jean clean in the jaw. Jean fell to the ground like a sack of bricks.

"You really are one dumb son of a bitch!" Armin shouted.

"At ease, soldiers!" Levi said as he approached them. Jean quickly stood and the both saluted the Captain. "What's wrong with Major Ackerman, Sergeant Major?" he said to Armin.

"If you heard, the titan took someone with it when it fell into the ravine. That person, Eren, was very dear to Mikasa."

"I see." Levi sighed. "If you two would be so kind to leave me alone with Major Ackerman." The men nodded and left to help with the fort. Levi knelt beside Mikasa. "I think I know what you're feeling, Major." he said.

"I'm in no mood for sympathy, Captain." said Mikasa.

"I understand, but with all due respect, I'll say what I need to say."

Mikasa nodded. "Continue."

"Do you know what I do for my fallen brothers and sisters?"

"No."

"I fight for them."

Mikasa's head perked up as the Captain continued. "I remember the good times we had before their deaths. I fight to keep their legacy alive, knowing they are grateful on the other side." Levi turned to Mikasa. "That is what I do and what I'm telling you to do for Eren."

Mikasa wiped her eyes and nodded. She stood up along with the Captain and headed back to the fort. "Since when do you give me orders?" asked Mikasa jokingly.

"Just trying to keep our leader in good spirits." said Levi. "And according to what's left of command, I outrank you."

"Alright, shorty. When did you get promoted?"

"Two days ago. Got promoted to Colonel."

"And you never told anyone?"

"I like the name Captain better." Mikasa rolled her eyes.

**Armin POV**

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing Eren up, but-" Armin heard Annie interrupted before Armin could hit him again.

"I would suggest you shut up unless you want to fall into the ravine." Jean looked like he wanted to argue, but he walked away. Annie then turned to Armin. "You ok?"

"Yeah." said Armin. "Let's go find Krista and see if we can help with anything."

"That you can." Armin was surprised for a second when he heard Krista's voice. He didn't even see her, even with Ymir draped over her shoulder. However, he did see that Ymir was now missing a leg.

"You ok, Ymir?" he asked the tall brunette

"Yeah, though I nearly passed out when she was cauterizing my leg. The midget had to slap me to get me to stay awake."

"Yeah, well this midget packs a punch." Krista smirked.

"Anyway, you said we can help." said Annie. "Name it, Doc.

Krista was about to speak when someone shouted, "TITANS INCOMING!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Do not fear, mortals. I have some surprises for you next chapter. Give you a hint: The POV will not be any of the people in the fort. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you on the flip side! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to another exciting chapter of AOT: Advanced Warfare! As I said, I would have some surprises for you today. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Eren groaned as he awoke and immediately felt the pain in his crushed leg. He winced and gripped the leg, only making the pain worse. Eren gave out a strangled cry of pain and let go of his leg. It took a while for the pain to subside. As it did, Eren looked around at his surrounds.

The ravine was nearly pitch black and what he could see were badly damaged equipment and scrap metal from titans. Eren looked to his left and saw the end of the ravine.

"How in the hell did I survive that fall?" Eren asked himself. Recalling all he remembered from the fall, he remembered that the Titan enclosed Eren in it's hand just before the impact. But, looking around, he couldn't see that titan anywhere.

"Great." he muttered. "That metal douche saved me just so I could die down here." Sighing, he rolled over on his good leg and stood up, shifting his weight on the good leg so the pain wouldn't be so severe. He took in his surroundings, Behind him, the path was blocked off by debris. In front of him, was the rest of the path. Walking the only way he could, he took his flashlight out of one of his pockets and started looking for a way out.

It felt like Eren had been walking for hours and his broken leg was not helping. Turning off his flashlight, Eren sat down by the wall and a body of a soldier. Seeing the dog tag on the decayed corpse, he yanked it off, breaking off the head in the process. The head rolled into the darkness.

"Sorry 'bout that." mumbled Eren. He turned on his flash light again and took a closer look at the dog tag. It looked like the one Eren was wearing, a chain with the Wings of Freedom. He turn the tag over and shone the flashlight over the writing engraved in the metal.

Keith Shadis

Lieutenant 1st Class

Survey Corps

Eren cracked a smile. "So, that's where you went, Shadis." he said. "You were a better drill sergeant than infantry leader." He put the tag in his packet and sighed, exhausted. Somehow, he found sleep.

_"Pick up the pace, you maggots!" Eren heard the drill sergeant as they ran pass the tower Shadis was in._

_"I'd like to see him run ten miles all in one go!" Eren thought, not wanting to waste his breath on a bad mouthed comment about how unfair his drill sergeant was. Although, he had already built up the endurance to run that far a few months ago. _

_As he reached the ten mile mark, Eren slowed his pace and stopped next to Jean, Annie, and Reiner._

_"So, how's your morning been, guys?" he asked, stretching his arms over his head._

_"I could've done without the run," said Annie. "But other than that, me and your friend had a pleasant conversation."_

_"Oh really," asked Eren, curious because Armin wasn't exactly good with women. "What about?" _

_"What do you think, Eren?" Armin came up from behind Reiner, out of breath from his run. "You and a certain black-haired-"_

_"I'm gonna stop you right there and tell you to shut the fuck up." said Jean, storming off to the mess hall of Training Center Bravo._

_"Jeez." Reiner chuckled. "How many times has been shot down by Mikasa now?" _

_"Eighteen put downs and seventeen times I've had to hit him." said Eren._

_"I heard about that." said Armin. Then, he smirked. "I also heard Mikasa tell Jean that she only had her eye on one person in particular." _

_This statement made Eren go rigid. Seeing his friend's reaction, Armin continued. "Who do you think she'd be talking about, Annie?" _

_"I don't know, Armin." Now Annie and Reiner were smiling. "Maybe a certain brunette. But, then what do I know?"_

_Next thing Eren knew, he was sprinting to the mess hall, leaving a laughing group of people behind him._

(A/N: Yes, this was a dream.)

Eren's eyes flew open when a loud crashing sound interrupted his dream. Turning on his flashlight and grabbing his combat knife from its holster, he stood up on his good leg.

"Someone there?" he called out, inching closer to the source of the sound.

"Wait," said a familiar voice. "Is someone else down here?"

Eren's eyes went wide. "Thomas?" he called out. "Is that you?"

"Yeager? Hell, never expected you to be here! Hold on, I'll get the door."

"Door?" Eren looked around. "What door?" Suddenly, the wall behind him began to open up in a giant corridor. When it opened all the way, it revealed Thomas.

"Jesus," he said, looking at Eren's leg. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nevermind that," said Eren. "What the fuck are you doing down here?"

Thomas sighed and pulled his sidearm. "Might as well show you." he said. "Drop the knife and move."

Eren showed no emotion while he did what Thomas told him to. He had been trained for situations like this to do what your captor tells you to until an opportunity arrives. He walked slowly in the corridor and Thomas closed it. "Keep moving." Eren nodded and started down the long hallway.

It didn't take long for them to reach where Thomas wanted them to go. It was a giant deployment room, but instead of soldiers, it held Titans.

Eren's eyes widened.

Thomas was a traitor.

"You traitorous bastard." he growled. "You're the one upgrading the Titans."

"Oh, on the contrary, my friend." Thomas moved in front of Eren, still pointing the pistol at him. "I just deploy them. But, I have been working on one of them." He pushed a button on a nearby panel and a light shown on a 20m class titan.

"This particular Titan is one of only a few models." said Thomas. "Only Titans that have manual controls."

"Wait," said Eren. "are you saying-"

"Yes, human piloted Titans. There are only four including this one."

"Let me guess, when you're finished with this one, you're gonna take on the rest of the Survey Corps."

"Oh, I already finished it. I was just about to deploy it when you showed up." He pointed the gun at Eren's head and moved closer to him. "Now all I have to do is-"

Eren lashed out and punched Thomas in the stomach, causing him to drop the gun. Eren went for it, but stumbled over his bad leg. He fell to the floor on top of the gun. Thomas recovered and kicked Eren's bad leg. Screaming in pain, Eren gripped his leg.

"Any last words, Yeager?" Thomas asked, taking out a knife.

"I won't die." said Eren. Thomas only laughed and lunged at Eren. The tip of the blade was inches from Eren's throat when a shot ran out. Thomas's eyes widened while Eren's narrowed in anger.

Eren had taken the gun he had fallen on and shot Thomas in the heart.

"As I said," said Eren. "I won't die. Not while I have someone to live for." As Thomas's eyes rolled into the back of his head, Eren shoved the body off of him and stood up. Then, he preceded to empty the rest of the clip into Thomas's body.

"I think that was a little too much, don't you think, Mr. Yeager?" a robotic voice said. Eren turned around to see no one but the Titan Thomas showed him.

"Did you...just talk?" he asked.

**Well, that happened. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you on the flip side! Peace!**


End file.
